


happier

by chiasm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiasm/pseuds/chiasm
Summary: “What’s up with them this time?” Suna sighed.“Apparently it’s official. Osamu’s done with volleyball after high school,” Gin answered.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Kudos: 77





	happier

**Author's Note:**

> from the flashback in ch381  
> (dialogue lifted almost word for word from the chapter)

The gym was quiet. Shadow seeped into its every corner.

They were sitting on the gym floor, cross-legged, back facing the other’s. Close enough, but far enough apart to be concerning.

“What’s up with them _this_ time?” Suna sighed.

“Apparently it’s official. Osamu’s done with volleyball after high school,” Gin answered.

Atsumu’s frown deepened. He huffed loud enough for his twin to know he was still pissed with his decision.

“I made up my mind a long time ago,” Osamu bit out. “I’m going into food, and that’s that.”

It wasn’t the first time he’d told him. It wasn’t surprising that his brother had refused to accept it. Osamu knew _why_ Atsumu was angry, but Atsumu’s love of volleyball far exceeded Osamu’s own. This was an inevitability. Even permafrost thaws. Even Atsumu will get over it eventually.

He stood up then. Atsumu remained in the same position, but to his credit turned his head towards Osamu to at least listen to what he had to say.

“Who says the one who sticks with volleyball is the more successful one by default, huh? I didn’t pick this career outta some kind of compromise.” There was more feeling in his voice this time, anger and frustration swirled together in a dangerous cocktail.

Atsumu kept quiet.

That was wrong. It was all wrong. The situation was all backwards.

It had always been Atsumu making the first step forward. Atsumu who poked and prodded and pushed his buttons and their boundaries. Atsumu who exploded and Osamu who’d stay quiet and take it until his bonehead brother said the exact thing that would set him off too.

But that was fine. It was how it always had been.

Because Atsumu was a wildfire and he _burned._

But Atsumu was quiet now, his fire a candle flame, put out by Osamu’s cold. Still, smoke was pouring from him, the remnants of an inferno.

The situation was backwards; their equilibrium disrupted. Osamu, for once, had taken a step outside of their norm and thrown things out of balance.

Osamu took a step closer to Atsumu. His silence was unnerving. Silence didn’t suit him. Atsumu was accompanied by noise - fire crackles of laughter or snaps of annoyance.

“If you’re so damn confident, so damn sure you’ll be the happier one… come back to me when we’re eighty. Wait until then to laugh in my face and say you were happier.” Osamu grabbed Atsumu’s jacket, shaking him in an attempt to make him see sense.

The sparks in Atsumu’s eyes returned.

“Okay then. If that’s how you wanna do it, you’re on.” He’s smiling now. The intensity of it is scorching.

“When we’re on our deathbeds, I’m gonna turn and look you right in your face and say I had the happier life!”

Osamu’s smiling too.

_It’s a promise, ‘Tsumu._

(Atsumu’s words were a comfort. They were a confirmation that they both hoped for the same thing. That despite their paths diverging, they’ll always make their way back to each other. More than brothers. Twins.)

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write about atsumu being hot (atsui) and osamu being cold (samui)  
> combined with ch381 and this happened....  
> [chimera5xg.tumblr.com](https://chimera5xg.tumblr.com/)


End file.
